I didn't realize
by windharmony
Summary: Taruto shows up at Pudding's house to find her crying for him. What will become of their relationship? And more importantly, what happened to Pai and Kisshu?  Summary Sucks rated T to be safe. TarutoxPudding IchigoxKisshu PaixLettuce
1. Confrontation

**Harm: This just popped into my head while watching the ending of season one and this is only if The Mew Aqua didn't fully restore the aliens. Constructional flames only please! ^^ Read Review and Fav**! **This is my first fluffy story so please don't criticize too much!-.-U**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Edited 8/16/11 for lengthening and basic improvement.**

Pudding sat in her living room on her over stuffed couch. A movie was playing but she didn't pay any attention to it, for she was too busy thinking about how many things were different. First of all, her siblings had gone of with her father. Secondly, Tart, Kish, and Pai were all gone, dead. Tart had made the ultimate sacrifice, giving his own life to protect Mew Ichigo from his own brother, Pai. Pudding sniffed, caught in her own misery. She no longer practiced the tricks and stunts that brought joy to her and so many other people, because she had lost all of her perkiness and cheer when Tart passed on. Recently, young men had started asking her on dates however she always refused, telling them all the same thing. "I'm very sorry, but I've been waiting for someone else to ask me." Someone had even asked who but all Pudding could manage was "T-" before choking out a sob of heartache. Ripples in the atmosphere formed around her causing more pain and misery, but alas, no hope since she didn't even think twice. She had already started imagining things.  
"Hey." a voice called out to Pudding from the darkness of the corners the light of the movie never hit. She looked up and one could see the tear stains covering her face. Eyes widening as she saw Tart floating in front of her, she began thinking her hallucinations were getting worse. Tears streamed down her face like waterfalls causing Tart to ask "What's wrong?" Pudding didn't answer, for she knew she would only be talking to herself. "Well whatever it is, it'll be alright," Tart pulled her into a comforting hug. Pudding's eyes went wide, as she could never imagine Tart touching her, let alone hugging her. She felt him start to pet her head, trying to comfort her even more.

Soon she couldn't stand it anymore, "You're dead." Pudding sobbed. Tart's eyes went wide. "Pai killed you," She continued looking up at him.

"Yes, he did. However, the Mew Aqua restored my life and brought me back, if not healed all the way."

"I cried for you though. Could you see me?"

"I did."

"I didn't realize until then but, I think, I think I loved you." Pudding told him looking up into his wide eyes. "I still love you."

"I love you too." Tart said, his eyes starting to soften. They sat there in each others embrace for what seemed like forever, never wanting things to change. Pudding wished she could stay right there, forever in his arms.

"Wait," Pudding said breaking away from Tart to look up at him.

"What is it, love?"

"What about Pai and Kish?"


	2. Dead faint

**Harm:** **It's my birthday! XD Happy Birthday to me! Shout-out to all of my reviewers! *hands out cookies and cake*** **and for my first 2 reviewers... *hands Monkey-Lover-25 and Devilish Aisha Pudding and Tart plushies*** **^^ From now on I'm calling Taruto Tart and Kisshu Kish. **

**Kish: Why do I have to- Murph!**

**Harm: *Covers Kish's mouth* NO SPOILERS!**

**Kish: Fine...**

**Harm: Pudding and Tart do the Disclaimer!**

**Tart: windharmony does not in any way...**

**Pudding: Own Tokyo Mew Mew, Na nii noda! **

**Harm: With that said on with the story!**

I didn't realize chapter 2

Pudding looked up at Tart, her eyes wide and questioning, "But what about Pai and Kish?"

He looked away and said, "I don't know."

She gasped and then asked softly, "Does that mean your planet hasn't been restored?"

He looked back at her and smiled, "It was restored. Either Kish or Pai opened a portal to our world as the Mew Aqua was healing everything, so it healed our planet as well."

"But wouldn't that mean that-,"Pudding started.

"That means they might be alive. I hope they are, anyway."

"That's a relief, Na nii noda!" Pudding's old catch-phrase rolled off her tongue.

Tart's smile widened as he heard that, "Well at least you're starting to be yourself again."

"Hey! I'll help you find Pai-oniichan and Kish-oniichan, Na nii noda!"

"Thanks Pudding."

Pudding pulled Tart into a bone-crushing glomp and said, "You're welcome, Na nii noda!"

"Pudding!" Tart gasped. "Can't... BREATHE...!" The glomper-in-question let her boyfriend go.

"Well, we had better start looking, na nii noda!

~AT ICHIGO'S HOUSE~

Ichigo was lying on her bed trying to study for her big, like bigger than midterm big, test tomorrow. Her book was splattered with tears. A year ago Mayasha died and she was still grieving over it. What was even worse was he and Ichigo had broken up a few weeks earlier. It was her idea but it still hurt from time to time. She swears he went suicidal because of her, but no one told her what actually happened, no matter who she asked or how many times.

Hearing a rustling sound she glanced up from spot and saw someone behind her curtains. However, what confused her was the fact that her room is on the second floor. She walked up to her window and opened the strawberry red curtains. What she saw made her squeak and then faint dead on the spot.

**Harm: Cliff Hanger!**

**Kish: It's too short! Ichigo FAINTED! Why did you make her faint when- MURPH!**

**Harm: *Smacks hand over Kish's mouth*I SAID NO SPOILERS!**

**Kish: *Bites Harm's hand, hard***

**Harm: YOU"RE DEAD KISSHU!**

**Kish: EPP! REVIEW SO I WON'T DIE!**


	3. Stranded

**Harm: Hello Peoplez! No I have NOT died! Ack! Don't kill me! Otherwise I'll never be able to post again! Reader: -kills Harm-**  
**Harm's spirit: What did I just say! Anyways... I have decided that even though my muse ran away, I will try to update my story somehow! (But it won't be often due to school starting again. Plus, it doesn't help to not have any feedback from my reviewers during the time though...) If any of you readers have an idea for the story, please tell my, no matter how stupid you think it is!**  
**Kish: Yep! We can continue the story! Even though I personally think I am out of character.**  
**Harm: Shut up. . .**  
**Zakuro: You aren't that good at writing me...  
Harm: Be quiet...  
Mint: Nor me...  
****Harm: I said to stop complaining... -pouts-  
Tart: We're all here!**  
**Pudding: Disclaimer, na nii noda!**  
**Ishigo: I'll do it! windharmony does not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way! ~nya!**  
**All: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I didn't realize chapter 3 : Stranded**  
**

Kish looked down at the limp Ichigo, lying on the floor. "Great," he muttered. "Just great. Koneko-chan faints before I can even get a word in? I'm starting to think the Fates hate me." Sighing, Kish looked down at the unconscious Ichigo on the floor. A smile found it's way onto his lips when he saw how at peace she looked. Stepping into her bedroom, Kish picked up his little kitty and walked over to her bed, crimson blood dripping across the floor as he did. He lied her down on the soft mattress and noticed the droplets. Cursing, he realized that bending down to pick up Ichigo reopened the wound on lower abdomen. Moments later the sharp pain hat had reared it's ugly head subdued as unconsciousness swamped his mind as well and he fell to the floor, not even feeling the impact.

* * *

Green-toned blue glistening like diamonds completely surrounded a young man, possibly seventeen or  
eighteen, as far as the eye could see. Waves rocked his floating body, making him feel queasy yet again. Salt water as bitter as chlorine washed over his face, bringing him completely into consciousness. He sat up, or at least tried to, sending him plummeting underwater. Realization hit him as fast as a rocket when he went under as found out he was stranded at sea. Pushing his way up to the surface , he gulped in air and tried to calm his racing heart.

Treading water (1), he scanned the horizon for any sign of refuge, figuring since he was soaked, his technology was as well, therefore he couldn't teleport out of there. Without any luck, his eyes caught sight of a large strip of driftwood and other various debris enclosing it. He glided his way through the water towards the floating piece of timber, resting on it when he reached it. The other debris were slowly floating away, so the young man made a hasty grab for it all, trying to find anything worthy of keeping. A medium sized, wooden, brown case was the first thing he grabbed, ripped open, and luckily, found something. However, in his case, it's not just something, but a lifesaving gift from God.

* * *

"Come on Taru-Taru, nani noda!"

"Coming!" Tart called after his girlfriend. He had stopped infront of the window of a seemingly fancy jewelry store on the way to the cafe where hopefully Keiichiro and Ryou knew what happened to his brothers. What had caught his eye, however, was a simple, yet stunning, silver chain necklace. Or it seemed to be simple, and a closer look proved it wasn't a chain at all.

Where the links should've had nothing inside them, there were tiny diamonds, plus the medium sized charm of a monkey wasn't a solid gem as he had thought, it was multiple little gems. Topaz eyes, amber fur, critine face, and what looked like a small moonstone had the tail holding it. A sticker on it said the people there could carve a special image or message on the moonstone.

'That was pretty,' Tart thought as they walked onwards. 'I wonder...'

"What were you looking at, nani noda!" Pudding practically shouted into Tart's ear.

"Akkk! Pudding, not so loud!" he rubbed his ear to stop the annoying ringing that had decided to start.

"Sorry, but what was it?"

"It was a... a cool... uhh... picture of a... a car." Tart quickly wished he hadn't even answered, which would've been better then lying, right?

"Must've been pretty cool," Pudding sighed, catching on to the lie and figured that it was something that he didn't want her to know.

* * *

"Zakuro-sama!" Mint cried, chasing her idol down the street. "Where are you going?"

"I have to see Keiichiro and Ryou, they say something's happened."

"Can I come too?"

"Of course." Smiling, Zakuro and Mint made their way towards the cafe, which was as busy as ever, but with only Lettuce there to take care of the customers, a fairly large line was starting to form.

"Excuse us!" they said as they passed the line , into the cafe.

"Hello!" Lettuce cried as she rushed from tabel to tabel. "Can you please... umm... help me?"

"We will as soon as we see what is going on!" Mint called over her shoulder. Heading downstairs, Mint's imagination began to wander, questions and possibilites dashing through her brain as fast as a speeding bullet. What happened? Is the earth being threatened yet again?

* * *

**Harm: Hey! Don't complain about the length! It's over a thousand words! While you're down here, why don't you just hit that little button down there! Give me a reveiw! It doesn't even have to be long! Just one word, like, Cool! or Great! or something! I need reveiws to keep this story alive!  
**


End file.
